


Cats and Dogs

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, kitty!kurt, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new is arriving and Kurt wants to be the first to meet them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

Ignoring his companions skittering about the hardwood floors below him, Kurt crouched low on the white-washed windowsill, waiting for Willdear and Darling to bring home the newest addition to their brood.  
  
Kurt had been one of the first creatures Willdear and Darling had brought home, along with another cat, Mercedes, a rather stupid looking Labrador named Finn, a yappy Chihuahua called Rachel and a lame Jack-Russell terrier, called Artie. Other animals had been added over time and now, Willdear and Darling were bringing home a new one.  
  
At the familiar sound of Willdear’s car backfiring, Kurt sat up, eyes trained on the blue box Darling was carrying as they made their way along the front walk. As they opened the door, Kurt leapt down from the windowsill to land on the hall table, perfectly positioned to be the first thing they saw when they came in the door. At the sight of Kurt’s intense gaze, Willdear laughed. ‘Just can’t wait to meet your new friend, can you?’ he said, rubbing Kurt’s ears familiarly. Kurt resisted the urge to hiss at Willdear, he kept forgetting that cats cannot be treated with the same disregard as the dogs that followed Willdear around the house in a motley pack.  
  
Darling tutted. ‘You can’t maul him like you do the dogs, Will, dear,’ she said, reaching out and smoothing down the hairs Willdear had disturbed with his uncouth ruffling. Kurt pressed his head into Darling’s hand, purring unashamedly. _Darling_ understood the cats, and, as such, they tended to congregate in her study, when they weren’t exploring the house. ‘Here, Kurt,’ she said, removing her hand to open the mesh door on the blue box, ‘have a look.’   
  
She handed the cage to Willdear and then reached in and removed a small brown animal. Kurt was disappointed to see it was another dog, but, as Darling held him out, Kurt noticed something different about the dog; it was smaller than the other puppies had been, with smooth, sleek fur and big, black eyes that seemed more intelligent than the others. ‘Kurt,’ Darling said, stroking the puppy gently, ‘this is Blaine.’  
  
Blaine watched him carefully as Kurt leant forward to sniff him. Taking this as a hello, Blaine barked happily, reaching out from Darling’s arms, to nudge Kurt with his narrow nose. Kurt pulled back immediately, watching Blaine carefully. Blaine lay there, letting him, his short brown tail wagging tentatively. Eventually, Kurt let out a small meow, and Blaine responded with a quiet woof, his tail wagging faster, his black eyes shining.  
  
‘I think you’ve made a friend,’ Darling said to Blaine, setting him down on the hall table next to Kurt. Blaine immediately wriggled as close to Kurt as he possibly could, and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to object the way he usually would. Maybe another dog wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
